Summer Days
by Ava Drake
Summary: Just a few short fluff stories. How does the character of Yu-Gi-Oh react on a hot day?
1. Yami

**When presented with a hot summer day, how will Yami react? **

**Kayla – Hi I'm Kayla, also known as Ava Drake. This is just a fun little story I thought of due to the weather here is Australia. This story stars Ava as Yami Yugi's girlfriend. I'm planning to write some more Summer stories if I get some feedback, probably staring Jaden, Yusei or Astral from the spin-off series. So if you liked this story and want some more, please review! But for now, enjoy the story!**

Ava lay sprawled on a bench in the middle of her kitchen, her legs idly hanging over the edge as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Her long black hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing only a bra and the shortest pair of pants she owned. Next to her was a bowl full of ice. She picked one up and absentmindedly rubbed it against her neck down to her stomach. She sighed to herself. "Will it never end?" she asked aloud.  
>"Will what end?" Yami asked from the doorway. Ava lifted her head and looked at him. He had neglected to wear his usual jacket, but besides from that wore his usual sexy attire. If she wasn't so hot she would have spent a few minutes appreciating it. She lay her head back down.<br>"What else? This horrid heat." She complained.  
>Yami chuckled. "I like the heat." He said.<br>"What?" she said sitting up. "I'm sorry Yami, I don't think I can handle that. We're breaking up."  
>Then she lay back down and rubbed the ice cube on the back of her neck. "Sooo hot," she moaned.<br>Yami smirked. "I _was _born in Egypt." He pointed out as he walked over to her.  
>"You poor poor child." She sighed. "It explains so much."<br>Yami didn't bother asking what she meant. She rarely made sense. He glanced her over.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.<br>She looked at him. "I am rubbing ice against my skin in the vain hope that it will cool me down before I have a heat stroke," she responded matter-of-factly. Yami sighed and absently picked up a piece of ice. It was almost painful to hold in contrast to the heat. He stood there holding it, feeling it melt and the water run down his hand. He wondered what his girlfriend saw in the cold. It was annoying. Spending hours getting warm, wearing layers of clothes and blankets. It was so easy to get sick when it was cold. He didn't understand her fascination with it. Even now his fingers were going numb from the ice. He sighed.  
>"What now?" she asked. "Not sandy enough for you?"<br>He chose to ignore her. She sighed. Her ice cube was all but gone, so she grabbed a new one and turned onto her stomach. She stuck the ice cube into her mouth. He frowned at her again.  
>"I'm lowering my core body temperature by consuming frozen water." She informed him, her words distorted by the ice. He sighed once more and placed his ice cube on her back. He saw her relax so he began to move the ice cube over her back, shoulders and neck. She placed her arms under her head and rested her forehead on them. She finished the ice and shivered. Yami paused worried. She arched her back and the ice cube fell off her back. He grimaced and picked it up and began the process again until the ice cube ran out. Ava smiled at him contently.<br>"We should do this more often," she said.  
>"Maybe next time <em>I<em> could be the one relaxing," Yami suggested.  
>She scoffed. "No chance Egyptian boy. You said you liked the heat."<br>"Do you still hate it?" Yami asked.  
>She sat up and gave him a look.<br>"Well, if more days were like this, I might not hate it so much," she admitted.  
>He smirked. "That's all I wanted."<p> 


	2. Kaiba

**When presented with a hot summer day, how will Kaiba react? **

**Kayla: Hey, it's me again. I just wanted to say that my character's the same person throughout all the stories, just with different boyfriends, because it'd be too much work to make a new one each story and I find that I'll type Ava as a default, which would be a bit confusing to read.**

Ava sat slumped over on a couch, wearing a summer dress. Three electric fans were pointing at her. She sighed hopelessly, waving a paper fan near her face while she sipped a drink of coke. She looked at her situation. Three fans were pointing at her, yet they did little to combat the heat. She once again wished that the air conditioner hadn't broken down. She thought enviously of her uncle in Australia – during the winter. Or her brother Zee, happily flirting in France. Seto chose that moment to walk in.  
>"Ava," he said. Ava half rose from her seat, turning to look over her boyfriend. He was wearing his usual attire – including the long coat. She frowned at him. Sometimes he took the whole appearance thing way too far.<br>She waved him away.  
>"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.<br>"You know, not all of us are immune to the weather," she huffed. "Let me die in peace."  
>Seto smirked. "It's not that bad."<br>"Says the millionaire who probably has a wonderful air conditioner system at his flat."  
>Seto didn't answer, confirming her suspicions.<br>"What's wrong with yours?" he asked.  
>"It broke."<br>"Call for repairs."  
>She was too hot to come up with a scathing reply, so she simply said, "I tried that. Of course, I'm too young to order repairs. My guardian… or was it the owner of the house, has to call. Unfortunately he's in Australia right now on business, so that's out. Anyway, I don't have the money to pay for repairs. My uncle has that too."<br>Seto walked up to the couch and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed.  
>"I hate summer," she said vehemently.<br>Seto gave a confident chuckle. She rolled over so she was staring into his blue-grey eyes. She sighed again.  
>"We're going to have to cancel," she said sadly. "I don't think I can muster up the energy to be the funny, cute person you know and love."<br>Seto stayed silent, ignoring her teasing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then turned and left without another word. Ava sighed and began fanning herself once more.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Ava sighed and rolled off the couch. She pulled herself up and walked sluggishly to the door. She opened it to find a man.  
>"Yes?" she asked annoyed.<br>"I'm here to fix your AC." The man stated.  
>"But I didn't…"<br>"I have a note for you," he interrupted and handed her a note. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
>"Sure," she said, and stepped aside. The man made his way in. Ava shut the door and curiously opened the note.<br>_To make up for our lost date.  
><em>It was signed by Seto. She smiled and held the note to her chest. No matter what people thought, Seto had a heart. And she was one of the lucky ones he had opened it to.


End file.
